


wanna feel pride and shame

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: For anyone else, their situation would be a strange one: friends and roommates who fucked on the regular but didn’t date. And didn’t plan to date. Jason didn’t harbor any hidden feelings for Percy and Percy didn’t harbor any hidden feelings for him. Leo had called it sad, but Jason called it the best thing that had ever happened to him.





	wanna feel pride and shame

Jason loved mornings like this.

The window was open by his desk and the rain bouncing off the rusted fire escape outside was dampening the papers on it. The pause in the sweltering hot weather made him feel alive in a way that nothing else could; the gray of the sky, the dull rusty scent of wet cement, the heavy rain falling and the sound of car tires sailing through makeshift lakes in the road – Jason had woken Percy with a kiss so heated it may as well have been their honeymoon.

Luckily for him, Percy seemed to understand – or, at least, notice a pattern – that thunderstorms did it for Jason the same way full moons did it for Percy. He accepted Jason’s kiss easily, melting into it with a slow, drawn-out inhale through his nose. He reached up and took the hair along the back of Jason’s head between his fingers, tugging it to draw him closer.

It was how they ended up where they were now: with Percy pressed down into the cushions of the couch, his hips propped up with several pillows and Jason in his lap. For anyone else, their situation would be a strange one: friends and roommates who fucked on the regular, who shared kisses and ate food together, who hung out on the weekends playing Mario Kart in their underwear but didn’t date. And didn’t plan to date.

Jason didn’t harbor any hidden feelings for Percy and Percy didn’t harbor any hidden feeling for him. Leo had called it sad, but Jason called it the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“Fucking shit,” Percy whispers. He’s buried half-way inside of Jason at this point with one hand gripping Jason’s hip like a vice, steadying him, and his other running up Jason’s stomach, his chest, and then resting there.

Jason places his own hand over it, temporarily lacing their fingers: brown and white, tattooed and bare. He lets his head fall back, relaxes a bit more, and sinks further down onto Percy’s cock. He hears Percy groan and Jason responds with his own shaky breath.

“Are you doing okay?” Percy asks.

“Mm,” Jason says. He reaches down with his hand that isn’t holding Percy’s and gives a few tugs on his own dick, waiting until he feels himself grow harder again in his palm until he sinks down again. And then down, and down, and–

Percy swears.

Jason grins. Sweat trickles down from his hair despite the cool air from the window. “You ready?” he asks.

“Am I ready,” Percy snorts.

“I wasn’t sure if you needed time to compose yourself,” Jason says, smirking. It was an ongoing joke between the two of them based on the time when they’d first tried this, when they were still awkward and their kissing was off and they’d used way too much lube. And Percy had cum inside of Jason before Jason had even began to move.

Percy sticks his tongue out at him and then gives a thrust before Jason even knows it’s coming. It isn’t anything hard and Percy hadn’t even pulled out that far, but it still makes Jason gasp and his cock twitch sharply. His reaction makes that cocky sparkle appear in Percy’s fiercely green eyes and he asks, teasingly, “Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Jason bites back and promptly sets his hips in motion to make Percy do just that.

It works.

Percy’s retort is cut off by his own groan and he lets his head fall back against the couch. His thighs, decorated in whales and sharks, in ocean waves and tridents, try to spread wider.

Jason licks his lips and removes his hand from Percy’s, placing it instead over Percy’s own chest to use it for leverage. He rises carefully and then falls back down, the sensation setting his skin ablaze and pulling sounds from his own throat that he knows he’ll be embarrassed by when this is over. But for now, he lets himself enjoy this, lets the heat pool into his groin, lets Percy’s fingers trail up, up over his chest and back down, over his nipples and down to his belly-button, down to his cock where they wrap too tightly, just the way Jason likes it.

He doesn’t know when the pace picked up, but soon Jason’s riding Percy in earnest, his breath coming in sharp rasps. Percy makes it harder to stave off his own orgasm, his hips coming up in sharp snaps and making Jason wither, making him moan far too loudly, making him clutch at the edge, sending him over, over, over.

It’s a crack of thunder that does it.

Jason chokes on a moan, his nails leaving red crescents in the flesh of Percy’s chest. Percy holds him firm but keeps moving through it even as Jason bites his lip and whines. And then Percy’s own face is twisting into a grimace and he cums with a grunt, his grip tightening on Jason’s hip, his own hips snapping up, up, up, up –

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jason says, yells practically.

They collapse on top of each other, breathless and sweaty, the cool air from the window making them shudder. Percy’s the first to laugh, as always, the burst of sunshine that always cuts through the storm. “Good morning,” he says, all New York swagger and smug grins.

Jason merely snorts and pinches his nipple, too tired and happy to do much of anything else. “Good morning.”


End file.
